


in the closet

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Not the place or time but who gives a damn, and he has a total boner for her, jordan and lydia are stuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a gun in your pocket, deputy, or are you just happy to see me?” Lydia smiles deviously at him, and despite the situation they’re in, she still manages to get him red all the way up to the tips of his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> **prompted by kiismycas on tumblr:** [(x)](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/116167114827/wow-youre-hot-and-or-is-that-a-gun-in-your)

“Is that a gun in your pocket, deputy, or are you just happy to see me?” Lydia smiles deviously at him, and despite the situation they’re in, she still manages to get him red all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Right now really isn’t the time or place, Lydia,” Jordan whispers to her against the wall of the high school supply closet that they’re locked in, because the new supernatural creature terrorizing the town for this week is a witch, who enchanted the lock. And the only way to break the spell was for someone to open the door from the outside.

“You should be telling that to yourself, deputy,” she replies with a smirk, intentionally pressing her body up against his and wiggling her hips in a way that makes him silently curse in the back of his mind, because being cramped up in the small vicinity of the closet with the beautiful strawberry blonde definitely has him half hard.

“Lydia…,” he groans roughly, his mind telling him to step back and put some distance between them although it’s nearly impossible due to the lack of space and also to the fact that Lydia has a hold on his jacket, keeping him close and exactly where she wants him. And although he’d never admit it, deep down, he actually likes it.

“Mm? What is it?” She teases, and even under the low light of the flickering bulb above them, Jordan catches the devious look in her eyes as she leans in closer and starts pressing soft kisses against his jawline, making his breath hitch as he takes in the flowery scent of her shampoo.

“W-What are you—“ He doesn’t even get a chance to finish because all of a sudden, Lydia turns her head in his direction and her lips are so close to his.

There’s a short moment between them where the air gets heavy and Lydia’s prompting him with her eyes, nodding her head slowly as if trying to reassure him that it’s okay, that it’s okay to  _kiss her_ , and to be honest he’s been wanting to kiss her for a very long time and he’s held it in ever since, until now.

Jordan presses his mouth against hers as his warms hands held her face gently, tasting the sweet taste of her lips while he feels Lydia’s hands snake up to the collar of his shirt and pull him down more forcefully into the kiss. They make out like that for what seems like forever, their hands eagerly exploring each other’s bodies in the dim light that the supply closet offered them until Jordan hears the distinct sound of what seems like a door knob turning…  
  
“What the hell are you guys doing in here?!”

The two finally pull away from eachother for air, and the fact that they’ve been interrupted by no other than Stiles. The Sheriff’s son gives them a furrowed look with brow arched, and Jordan can’t even look the kid in the eye. “Uh…”  
  
“How did you even find us?” Lydia asks, cutting him off as she slides a hand down his chest not so subtly, making his face and neck burn up even more.

Stiles seems distracted by the sudden development between him and the strawberry blonde but answers dryly, “Scott said he heard two heartbeats down in this hallway. But anyways, not the point, we captured the witch and now we’re taking her back to Deaton so let’s go!”  
  
Lydia doesn’t answer right away, just hums and Jordan feels her press her body closer to his and his boner? It’s more than just half hard now. “Give us ten minutes. We’ll meet you there,” she answers easily.  
  
Jordan opens his mouth to ask her why ten minutes, but Stiles beats him to it. “Ten minutes? Why the hell do you need ten minutes— _oh._ ” His eyes wander down to the very prominent tenting in the deputy’s pants before immediately looking back up at Lydia, who’s giving him a smug look. “Seriously? In the freaking supply closet?!”  
  
“Bye, Stiles.” Lydia gently pushes him out before closing the door, this time locking it from the inside before turning back to Jordan and cornering him against the wall, arms crossed while a smirk crosses her lips. “Now, where were we?” She slides her hands down to his pants, feeling him through the fabric.  
  
A groan escapes Jordan’s lips as he watches her and tries to forms words in his mouth. “I—I—Ten minutes?  _Really?_ ” He sounds more astounded and impressed than anything else, and Lydia smiles.

“Are you underestimating me, deputy?”

He shakes his head. “I would never.”

Her smile grows wider as she unzips and unbuttons his pants, sliding them down as she falls to her knees in front of him. “Good. Now, shut up and let me give you the best blow job that you’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
